hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Yozora Housen
|seiyuu= |status = Alive }} is a girl that appeared recently in the manga, around the same time as Ruka Suirenji. Appearance Yozora has long green hair with two black ribbons on each side of her hair, bangs, and she has red eyes. Characteristics and Personality Yozora's personality is fluctuative as of now. She has been shown to be cold, rather flirtatious when conversing with Hayate, and emotional such as when she was bitter over Hayate destroying one of her robots. She is able to disguise her personality well, feigning ignorance when accused by Hayate of trying to attack him and Tama. Abilities Yozora is shown to be quite capable of using magic through the use of small crystal shards. Additionally she is shown to be quite formidable as she was able to effortlessly block Isumi's attacks after taking Hayate down single handedly. Story Moving Tama Arc (Chapter 283-286) Yozora first appears when Hayate surprises her in a park, accusing her of attacking Tama whom Hayate was escorting to the Violet Mansion. She accepts his apology for surprising her, and goes on to comment about his butler uniform, wondering if it is cosplay. She is surprised when she finds out that Hayate is in fact a butler. After a short conversation in which she learns his name, she leaves. Later, Yozora appears at the Violet Mansion, much to Hayate's surprise, looking for a place to stay. She flirts with Hayate, telling him that it was fate that they met, and then hugs him, much to the surprise of Nagi. After apologizing to Nagi for "stumbling" into Hayate's arms, she offers to compensate by giving Nagi a limited edition Gundam figure, and Nagi accepts. Hayate shows her around the rooms, and she discovers a cabinet full of figures, collected by Linn. She proceeds to flirt with Hayate again, saying that he was her spiritual partner sent from heaven, much to Nagi's chagrin. After claiming that Hayate and her were destined for each other, she is kicked out of the Violet Mansion by Nagi. Yozora later appears talking to an unknown person through a phone, assessing Hayate as a threat and asking the person to leave the situation to her. It is then that her name is revealed, Yozora Housen. Mangaka Arc A day before the doujinshi convention, Yozora appears again, talking to presumably the same person over the phone. She says that a photo of the 28th has emerged, and is in the possession of Hayate, as she tells the person that she will take care of it the next day. Yozora appears at the doujinshi convention, using a small crystal to summon two robots, and saying that she needs to obtain the photo of the 28th in Hayate's possession. Later, when one of the robots was destroyed by Hayate, she picks up its remains, bitter that Hayate had destroyed a robot that she was quite proud of. Later, Yozora appears at the place where Ruka directed Hayate to carry her to. She is surprised at their sudden appearance. While Ruka was performing, her last robot suprised Hayate by kicking him to the ground. She then appeared, wearing a disguise, demanding for the photo again. When Hayate asked, she said the reason was because his Lady destroyed the king's jewel. Eventually Hayate handed over the photo after she promised to do something about her last robot dancing on stage where Ruka was performing. Mystery Room Arc Yozora later appears talking to the same unknown person over the phone, suggesting that they must find a new candidate to open the path to the Royal Garden while looking on at the Violet Mansion from the top of a utility pole. While using her dog to wiretap the Violet Mansion, Yozora listens to Hayate's conversation with Isumi about taking down the barrier inside the mansion, before being shocked by Isumi's unintentional revelation about Athena's current form before being cut off after her wiretap was destroyed. Yozora then appears in the mansion, wearing the same disguise from Ruka's concert and confronts Hayate and Isumi about the coffin they found inside the hidden room. After countering Isumi's attack, Yozora reveals to them that the coffin was used to seal something vitally important but due to them finding it she was left with no choice but to destroy it. After using one of her crystals to set it on fire she proceeds to leave. But Isumi refuses to let her go and uses her power to put out the fire. Yozora then threatens to use Athena as a hostage before narrowly being kicked by Hayate, After easily countering his kick and blocking another of Isumi's attacks, Yozora grabs her chance and escapes by jumping out the window. Later, Yozora appears again talking to the same unknown person over the phone while standing on the roof of a tall building looking down at the Violet Mansion. She informs the person on her phone that with the recent events at the Violet Mansion it was now impossible to use Ruka as a candidate to open the Royal Garden. She then reassures the unknown person that they have plenty of time to find a new candidate and informs the caller that she'll be returning to her job. Upon returning to her job as a maid, Yozora is greeted by her mistress who asks her if Mikado intended to make Nagi his successor once again. Yozora confirms to her that he would do so if Nagi acquired a King's Jewel before remarking that Mikado didn't want to give her the inheritance causing her mistress to wonder if Mikado hated her. Yozora tells her that he didn't hate her but everyone was afraid of her before calling her by her name: Hisui Hatsushiba. Yozora later accompanies Hisui to Mikado's castle. Upon noticing Hayate, Yozora tells him that it has been awhile since their last meeting. Noticing her interaction with Hayate, Hisui asks her if she knows him, to which Yozora cheerfully informs her mistress that he is Nagi's butler. Navigation Category:Maids